The Unexpected Vision
by AnimeFTW
Summary: Set during chapter three of Mortal Kombat X. While recovering from sparring with Fujin, Raiden has a vision. However, it is unlike any of the visions that he has had before.


A/N: This is my third fanfiction. This was written in three and a half hours in one sitting, and was mostly unplanned. This story takes place concurrently with chapter three of Mortal Kombat X's story mode.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to anything involving Mortal Kombat. The franchise belongs to Ed Boon.

* * *

All was calm at the Sky Temple. The rain ceased falling since yesterday, the tornado was cleared away by Fujin, and the monks were currently meditating. It was the very picture of tranquility.

Taking advantage of the dryness, Raiden and Fujin spent the day sparring against each other outside. Though it was a time of peace, the protectors of Earthrealm kept themselves ready, should a surprise attack from Outworld or the Netherrealm happen. Such an attack did not happen this day, though Raiden's current state would indicate otherwise.

 _Fujin has gotten better_ , the thunder god mentally noted, limping his way to the Jinsei Chamber. He would have chuckled if the small action didn't hurt his ribs.

As he got to the door, he raised his right hand, the familiar crackling of electricity coursing through it. The remaining characters on the door lit up, causing the door to open. Raiden limped through the threshold, stopping momentarily to admire the Jinsei. No matter how many times he saw it, his breath was always taken away by its simplistic beauty. However, if he did not enter the chamber, he would be gazing at it from the ground. Using the last of his energy, he teleported in front of the Jinsei, then slowly stepped into Earthrealm's life force.

Immediately, Raiden felt his body start to heal. He let out a sigh of contentment, already feeling better. Despite this, he knew he would be in here for a while, as Fujin did not hold back. To use his time productively, Raiden proceeded to clear his mind to prepare for meditation. It always helped his physical and mental wellbeing, and this time would be no different.

However, instead of his mind being at ease, he felt a familiar push against it. One that has not been felt in twenty-five years.

 _A vision? After all this time?_ Raiden thought, surprised. _What could it be about?_

He could already tell that this vision was different. Unlike his previous ones, which were quick flashes, this one was playing out before him like a motion picture.

 _Perhaps it will be more enjoyable than Johnny Cage's movies_ , Raiden wryly thought.

* * *

In an open field, with a simple house a bit of a distance away, Tremor summoned a human-shaped rock formation from the ground. Raiden was somewhat surprised that his vision was about the Terramancer. He never thought much about the earth user, other than that he wielded great power and was part of Kano's Black Dragon clan, and should therefore not be underestimated. If this vision followed the pattern of its predecessors, then it should show something the Black Dragon is planning. Raiden made a mental note to inform General Blade of whatever scheme this was after the vision finishes.

Instead, the vision showed Tremor training. He went through his different variations, practicing all sorts of moves. Raiden nevertheless remained vigilant, seeking out any weaknesses that this vision might reveal. Though he would rather not admit it, Raiden conceded that Tremor's fighting style was something to be respected. Owing to the weight of the materials that made up a significant portion of his body, he was slower than the other Earthrealmers, but he made up for it with the utilization of the elements he controlled. Rock, gold, magma, and a crystalline mineral that he could not identify were all wielded masterfully, and to deadly effect. He could see why no one had their guard down around him.

 _But surely the vision has more to this_ , Raiden thought. _This can't be it._

The thunder god's thoughts were answered when he heard faint footsteps approaching Tremor's direction, no doubt coming from the house. Tremor, who currently had his body set to use rocks, tensed up initially, then relaxed after a few seconds. Raiden surmised that he could tell who this person was just by listening to their footsteps. Tremor took his mask off and attached it to his belt, revealing that he was smiling. The footsteps got louder, until the person—or people, rather—appeared in front of him.

They were children. Two children specifically, no older than six years old. One boy, one girl, the latter of which was slightly taller than the former. The girl had black hair, while the boy had dirt brown hair. They were clearly siblings, with the girl seemingly the older of the two. But what shocked Raiden was that like Tremor, they had elements of the earth as part of their bodies. The girl had the crystalline mineral set, while the boy had the gold set.

 _They're Tremor's children._ Raiden could only stare in disbelief. Something about their faces seemed familiar to the god, though he couldn't quite place it.

"Daddy," the girl started to ask. "Where's Mommy?"

"Yīng," Tremor began. "Your mother is visiting her mother. She should be back soon."

"Is Grandma gonna come over?" the boy asked, smiling.

"I think she will, Aurum," Tremor answered. "She always loves seeing the both of you."

"Yay!" Both children cheered.

"I hope she brings some pie over!" Yīng said, grinning. "It tastes so good!"

A portal suddenly appearing in front of them caught everyone's attention. Oddly, Tremor did not get into a fighting stance. In fact, he didn't seem threatened by it at all. Instead, he smirked.

"You're about to find out," was all he said.

Out of the portal stepped a very familiar woman. Tall, regal, and holding a large pie.

"Sindel!" Raiden couldn't help but exclaim her name. It was the queen of Edenia herself, smiling gently. She lacked the orange eyes and veins of a revenant. She was restored to her former glory, before everything horrible happened.

"Grandma!" The children ran up to her, hugging her legs with a little too much force.

"Now, now," Sindel kindly reprimanded. "You wouldn't want to knock your dear grandma over and cause this delicious Edenian Pie to fall to the ground, would you?"

"No!" Both children looked fearful, gazes alternating between the pie and the ground. Sindel chuckled at that.

"It's fine," the queen stated. "The pie is safe." She spotted Tremor, who was trying to not laugh. "I see that they inherited your raw strength. With some refining, they'll be as skilled and as strong as you and their mother."

Tremor couldn't stop his laughter this time. " _Raw_ strength and _refining_ , huh? I see that you've learned about puns."

"Earthrealm humor is intriguing," Sindel agreed. "It's good to be able to have a sense of humor again, even for something as minor as puns."

"I agree with you, Mother," Another familiar voice stated, the person it came from emerging from the portal, which immediately disappeared.

"Mommy!" The children ran to their mother, who picked them both up.

"Kitana…" Raiden couldn't believe it. Like Sindel, the princess of Edenia was restored to her former self. However, the effects of motherhood were apparent. Her face showed more maturity than she already had, and her eyes held nothing but deep, unconditional love for her children. On her left ring finger were two rings. Her engagement ring, instead of holding a diamond, carried the same crystalline mineral that Tremor emanated from his body. Both her engagement and wedding rings were made from the gold that Tremor's body produced as well. Raiden glanced at Tremor's left ring finger and saw that he had an identical wedding ring as well.

"Mommy," Aurum started to ask, eyes wide. "When can we go to Grandma's house?"

"When Grandma's house is ready for visitors," Kitana calmly stated. "She'll let you know when you can come over."

"Okay," Aurum nodded.

"Until then, who wants to help me cut the pie?" Sindel asked in a singsong voice.

The children graciously volunteered for the task. Kitana put them down, allowing them to run behind the queen. The three of them made their way into the house, leaving Tremor and Kitana alone in the field. Both parents watched them disappear into the house, then turned to each other. Raiden noticed that the look on Kitana's face was different. It still expressed deep, unconditional love, but not the kind meant for children. Instead, it was the look that someone gave to the person that they chose to spend the rest of their lives with.

"How is the restoration of Edenia going?" Tremor inquired. "Surely it couldn't take any longer than a few more months."

"You're correct," Kitana responded. "Everything except for the palace is almost complete. Mother insists that the people be looked after before her personal comforts."

"Sindel is a loving queen," Tremor agreed. "It is good to hear that your home is almost back to the way you remember it."

"My former home," Kitana corrected, reducing the distance between them, holding Tremor's face in her hands. "This is my home now. Here on Earthrealm, with my beautiful children, and my ruggedly handsome husband."

Tremor laughed softly. "I still don't know how you can say that I'm handsome. I'm basically a sentient chunk of planet Earth and its elements, which no one finds attractive."

Kitana shook her head. "You _are_ handsome. Anyone who doesn't agree can taste my fans."

"Thank you," Tremor whispered, wrapping his arms around Kitana's waist. "Though it goes without saying, your beauty is still unmatched."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Kitana stated in mock anger. "However, it will get you this."

Before Tremor could ask what it would get him, Kitana closed the distance between them in the form of a passionate kiss, which Tremor ardently reciprocated. Raiden looked away after two seconds, feeling that he shouldn't be watching that. A few seconds later, the need for oxygen could not be ignored any longer, and they broke the kiss.

"We should get back," Kitana said between breaths. "Elder Gods know the three of them can finish all of that Edenian Pie by themselves."

"Oh, they can," Tremor knowingly stated. "I had to clean up the aftermath of that one time."

Kitana chuckled. "The plan for today is Edenian Pie and _Ninja Mime_. Let's get to it."

"Let's rock," Tremor assented. They walked back to the house, hand in hand.

And with that, the vision ended.

* * *

Raiden's eyes flew open, complete shock all over his face. He felt that he was at full strength now, but that seemed inconsequential for the time being. He exited the Jinsei, still processing what he just witnessed in that vision.

"By the Elder Gods…"

That was all that the thunder god could say. Words failed him.

That vision was not what he expected at all. The Edenian royal family, restored to their former selves, and Edenia itself almost there. Sindel, a doting grandmother. Kitana, happily married to Tremor, and with two children as well.

There were so many questions that the vision rose in Raiden's mind. Would the vision actually come to pass? If it will happen, would all of the vision happen, only one part of it, or some parts of it? When would it happen? Would it happen naturally, or would Raiden have to make it happen himself? If this vision happens, will everything be alright, or would it be fine for just them? Does Edenia getting its independence mean that the current rebellion in Outworld will be peacefully resolved, or will something drastic occur? Where does Liu Kang fit into all of this? Raiden was aware of the developing feelings between the Shaolin and the princess, but this vision seems to deem that meaningless in the end.

 _Should I tell anyone about this?_ Raiden thought.

Before he could mentally debate that, he felt his communicator go off. He took it out to reveal a hologram of General Blade.

"Raiden," Sonya Blade started before he could say anything. "We need you with us immediately. Outworld refugees are coming to Earthrealm after being caught up in the Outworld civil war."

"Understood," Raiden responded. "I will be there shortly."

"Good," Sonya replied. "Blade out." Just like that, the conversation was over.

Raiden put the communicator away and made his way out of the Jinsei Chamber, putting all thoughts about the vision in the back of his mind.

 _A vision is still a vision. Right now, I need to focus on the present and current matters._

* * *

A/N: That was my third fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
